thedisneywarrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopold Sikk
Smash Keyboard Comments33 "Leopold" redirects here. For other uses, see Leopold (disambiguation)“Was ist das denn? Oh mein Gott, was ist geschehen?!”―Leopold Slikk'Leopold Andreas Slikk' (Chinese: 德國瘋小孩, 德國BOY, 鍵盤粉碎機; Japanese: キーボードクラッシャー, Keyboard Crusher) is the main protagonist of the Angry German Kid series. He is the main antagonist of the iMichael series and in the first four episode of thepauladrian360's series. He is mostly known as the Angry German Kid or Keyboard Crusher, he was born in Mannheim, Germany, and became famous because of a YouTube video he made (the assumption that he was a butthead). He is 20 in real life (17 in Brian Chiem's series, 12 in CDiFan237's series and 16 in videogamefan.coms series). In some parody series, he is a victim of child abuse, Tom Chang and other trolls (for example, he always gets beaten up by his dad and nobody cares). In Season 2 of pauladrian360's series, he became a less angry person in later series to avoid using his Dark Powers. Most of the time he is a d*ck, though. Contents http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Leopold_Slikk# hide#Personality ##He likes ##He hates ##His Favorite Video Games #Appearances ##AngryGermanKid82's Angry German Kid Series ##pauladrian360's Angry German Kid Series ##NeinCatAGK's Angry German Kid Series ##Margaretka4356's Angry German Kid Series ##Angry German Kid Strikes Back ##Tulio Sheihee's (Edizon Pascual) AGK Series ##TheAGKGenerations 2000's AGK Series ##Cansin13's AGK Series ##AGKandvideomaker2000´s AGK series ##BlueNewton's AGK Series #Trivia #Gallery PersonalitySmash Keyboard Leopold is portrayed as dimwitted, neurotic, hotheaded and very pushy. Basically he's the German and human version of Invader Zim. He is extremely unintelligent and/or misinformed, he is often abusive towards others and has little to no respect to anybody, not even his family, he has an extremely short attention span and at times has problems controlling himself, he seems to be antisocial as he plays on his computer everyday, mostly playing Unreal Tournament, his school reports are terrible, and are always poorly written and are never thought-out, Leopold always believes his reports, essays, homework, etc. to be the best in all the classes he has attended, no matter how immature, pathetic, ridiculous or frivilous they are. His anger, hate, his usual failure in intelligence stems from the fact that his family, especially his dad, physically abuses and sometimes emotionally abuses him almost everyday and nobody in his family cares, which shows he is also being neglected by his family. He uses his keyboard as his weapon of choice and his dad and brother hate him. He has friends who are parody makers. Despite them making crude videos of him, he owes them and Fegelein his life. He likesSmash Keyboard *Playing video games on the computer, Xbox, PS and Wii U (mostly Unreal Tournament) *Watching TV and reading comic books. *Having sausage eggs. *The song Moskau (in few AGK series including TheAGKGenerations2000's series) *Watching Ren & Stimpy (Atarster's AGK Series) *Ponies (IronLeopold387's AGK Series) *Watching Larva TV series and plays LBP3 on PS3 (BlueNewton's AGK Series) He hatesSmash Keyboard *Justin Bieber (Exept #thatpower) *School *Tunak Tunak Tun *Barney *His parents (specifically his dad) *Being trolled online *Aliens (Except for Sion Eltnam Atlasia) *Getting RickRoll'd *Rebecca Black *Meghan Trainor *Scary NathanDesignerBoy7 *Avril Lavigne *Adolf Hitler His Favorite Video GamesSmash Keyboard *Unreal Tournament (definitely) *Call of Duty *Halo *GTA 4 *Metal Gear Solid 2 (In NajibTheChamp's AGK Series) *Team Fortress *Jak & Daxter *Battlefield *Assassin's Creed *Melty Blood *Minecraft *Pay Day 2 *WWE (on mysterioepic's or Josh Pedler's upcoming AGK series) *Red Crucible (in TAGKG2000's Series) *Psychonauts (in TheAGKGenerations2000's upcoming Series) *LBP, LBP2, and LBP3 on the PS3 (in BlueNewton's AGK series) *M.U.G.E.N AppearancesSmash Keyboard AngryGermanKid82's Angry German Kid SeriesSmash Keyboard In Episode 44, Leopold was bored after playing Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, then decides to watch Angry Video Game Nerd's review of said game until tonight his father Harold heard the Angry Video Game Nerd cursing and swearing, then disallows him to watch it.In Episode 45, Leopold then decides to get revenge on his father by posting videos of him on YouTube which made Harold angry and wanted to beat up his son, but then he was arrested by the cops. In Episode 54, Leopold refuses to come downstairs, only to be beaten up by Harold and sent to bed. In his dreams, he encountered his old computers and three ghosts. The next day, he got clothes for Christmas, but got a special present from his mother, Unreal Tournament III. In Episode 56, Leopold cuts class, but unfortunately, Principal Diknoz calls Harold and informed him his son was skipping class, which led to Harold beating up his son and then brought to the office. At home, Leopold got Unreal Tournament III taken away. In Episode 57, Hitler was hired by Harold to babysit Leopold because Harold had to pick up his wife. Hitler gets a call from his soldiers, then he tried to kill Leopold, but failed because Leopold told his father that Hitler tried to molest him, which made Hitler leave the house and Harold gives Leopold back Unreal Tournament III. One of his rivals was Stephen Quire, the Freakout Kid. One time they were taking a quiz, Stephen called him a retard, then Leopold was about to beat him until Mrs. Sukscox ordered him to go back to the quiz. In Episode 61, Leopold was told by his teacher Mrs. Sukscox that he will work on the Civil Rights Movement Poster, or he will go to detention. Leopold then decides to work on the poster, but Mrs. Sukscox caught him playing Sonic 3 and Knuckles on one of the school computers instead of doing the poster and sends him to detention. In detention, Stephen Quire is sharing detention with Leopold. Leopold then tries to beat the second boss on Sonic 3 and Knuckles and fails. Bored, Leopold drew a picture of his teacher being murdered and watched porn on the computer, then Principal Diknoz calls him into the office and tells him that he was told on, and Leopold vows that Stephen will pay for it. In Episode 62, Leopold plans to get revenge on Stephen. First he rick rolled Stephen, then Stephen retaliated by pranking Leopold with the Tunak Tunak Tun video, but Leopold retaliated by sending him the Justin Bieber music video, then Stephen sent Leopold the Rebecca Black video. Leopold goes to Stephen's house. In Episode 63, Leopold has arrived at Stephen's house, Stephen put him in a microwave oven but got irritated by his brother Jack Quire, then Leopold broke from the microwave, and battled Stephen. After he won, Leopold demanded that Stephen apologize, but Stephen refused, and Leopold was about to deliver the final blow, but Stephen stopped him and told him that he didn't tell the principal. Suddenly, Leopold's keyboard flashed blue and shot Stephen with a laser, knocking him into a coma, then Leopold ran away from the Quire house. In Episode 69, Leopold watches suicidemouse.avi, then gets scared of it. In Episode 73, Leopold became friends with Ronald (Angry Dominican Kid) after the fight. pauladrian360's Angry German Kid SeriesSmash Keyboard In Season 2, Leopold and his friends were sent in the Future by an evil Organization known as the Seven Hells. The only missions they have is to defeat all of the members of Seven Hells to go back in their own time. In Episode "Let's face the Baron" he and Peter Sundler(Captain PS) became later a close friend. NeinCatAGK's Angry German Kid SeriesSmash Keyboard In Some Episodes, Leopold just plays Melty Blood: Actress again (he does like Unreal Tournament in this series) Margaretka4356's Angry German Kid SeriesSmash Keyboard In Episode 16, his dad said that he was born in November 30, 1997. He pretended to be Gerald (his enemy) in episode 49. His girlfriend in this series is Emily Snivy. He also has a future son named Leopold Slikk too, but he is stated as Leopold Jr. Slikk. It is unknown if Emily is his future wife, but more then likely not. Angry German Kid Strikes BackSmash Keyboard In the series, Leopold is portrayed as the unintelligent person who likes playing video games and sending graphic content (TV related content name) to his teacher. He has no respect, gets always grounded and usually by his dad, but rarely by his mom. He gets bad grades and his school reports, essays and everything he writes are unreadable, and him using the very poor grammar on his PC (while writing a list) ever seen in the entire series. However, he likes playing on the computer for 24/7 (nonstop), usually by Unreal Tournament, in which he always loses. In episode #1, The School Day Confirmation, Leopold and Leonard talk from 4:35 am to 6:45 am about school day confirmation. However, his dad wakes up at 5:21 am, while Leopold and Leonard woke up at 4:15 am. In episode #5, The New Kid Rises, Ronald and Leopold meet again (as the first time was in AGK82's 73rd Angry German Kid episode), after a neighbor meeting which was done by Leopold and Leonard. In episodes #19 and #20, Leopold quits Germany, while nobody heard that he left and every person in Leopold's city thought "that Leopold is going to be in some gang turf", but however, he returned back to Germany after his dad warned him due to the new sausage eggs made by his dad and Leonard. Tulio Sheihee's (Edizon Pascual) AGK SeriesSmash Keyboard Episode 1: "Leopold vs. Talking Angela" Anyways, Leopold is bored and plays Talking Angela. While he starts playing, He had typed any dirty languages and Talking Angela got mad. But, Angela tries to claim her revenge to Leopold by teasing him and making him angry because he also insults Tom. Episode 2: "Leopold watches Frozen and gets jealoused with Princess Anna " Leopold is bored again. He wants to watch movies online. When he found the movie "Frozen", he chose it. On the beginning of the movie ("Do You Want To Build A Snowman" part), he found that Anna is so cute and lovely in there, so he tries to have a crush on her. When he sees a part that Kristoff and Anna are together, he gets mad, especially when they are kissed, he smashes a keyboard, and he assumes that the keyboard is Kristoff. Episode 4: "Leopold Plays Teen Lovers Kiss" He found a game called it, "Teen Lover's Kiss" in y8.com. When he found it, he started to play that game. But in the game, when he sees two lovers are kissing, he makes the kiss horny and dismayed. But when he lost the game, he gets mad and tries to smash a keyboard. After he played the game, he sent it first to Stephen Quire. Stephen got pissed in the game. And then, he also sent the game to his father, Harold Slikk. When Harold played that game and he lost, he reacts very furiously. Episode 5: "Five Leaf Clover" Leopold finishes playing the game "Teen Lover's Kiss". And next, he plays card games with his stuff toys and assumes the stuff toys are Mark and Mona. Meanwhile, Mark and Mona are noticed by their apprentice, called him Cyriel, that they played their created game. They went over the Leopold's house. When they arrived at Leopold's house, they suggested to talk to each other. While Leopold, Mark and Mona are talking and arguing, Stephen was next to arrive at Leopold's house. When Stephen arrived at his house, he attempted to beat and maul Leopold, but he did it anyway. And then after that, his father was last to arrive. Harold outcasted the three tramps who entered the Slikk house. And then Harold beats Leopold. (NOTE: Beating of Leopold by Harold has been shown unlike the other series :)) Episode 7: "Leopold's Birthday" He writes his birthday wishlist for his birthday but he didn't get what he want for his birthday Episode 8: "Leopold Watches Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa) Videos" (episode inspired by TheNamelessDoll and many Jelsa Fans) When Leopold was watching videos in YouTube, he accidentally found the Jelsa video. He is throwing a temper tantrum on watching that video. Also, he actually gets mad at Jack Frost and Elsa. Episode 9: Leopold cuts class Episode 10: "Leopold goes to Jared and Jade's Restaurant" TheAGKGenerations 2000's AGK Series Like almost every single AGK parodists, Leopold is badly behaved kid who is 15 years old and likes to play videos with no schoolwork or homework done. He gets in trouble a lot, AKA Der Echte Gangster. Every other information, however is totally similar to what the other parodists said. One only thing different is that AGK has many alter egos, currently only Psychic Leopold, or Psychic German Kid. Cansin13's AGK SeriesSmash Keyboard Leopold appeared in the first episode "AGK Plays Sonic.exe" In these series Leopold is a 14-year-old teenager who lived in Germany. He has a friend Jake Randolf and he has 2 annoying brothers Leonard and Leonidas. In Episode 53 Cansin13 gave the characterslegs and in Episode 77 he updated the sprites to make it look like from AGKMisadventures. NOTE: This is the only AGK Series that doesn't have ADK in it. AGKandvideomaker2000´s AGK seriesSmash Keyboard Leopold is a regular trouble maker that doesn´t give a fuck about anything or anyone (Except his friends), just UT. Anyway, he is not responsible for his work or actions, and he lives with an abusive family. Weirdly enough, Leopold goes on adventures (Ep 8 and probably future episodes) to defeat anyone but almost all of these episodes take part on his house, regular places or school. Leopold here is just a 14-year-old troublemaker that has problems with life. BlueNewton's AGK SeriesSmash Keyboard Leopold Slikk is a PS gamer that only likes LBP, LBP2, and his favorite LBP game is LBP3, he is not a trouble maker who doesn't like shooting games like UT, COD, and other shooting games he doesn't like and he is nice with his brothers, his dad, Hitler, Jake, Angry Japanese Kid, Angry Dominican Kid and His friends. Leopold Slikk also like his Grandpa Barry Slikk who helped him to get Fries for him and he also like Larva on Netflix. He is a 14-year-old boy who doesn't like Shooting games, doesn't Beat up his brothers, and doesn't like hard work in his house (Note: This AGK series maybe reference to his dad who doesn't like violens games). He meets his friends and being nice to his friends, his brothers, his dad, Jake, Hitler, Angry Japanese Kid, Angry Dominican Kid, and his friends in his next door. NOTE: This is the only AGK series that doesn't have a episode called AGK goes to school in it. TriviaSmash Keyboard *Leopold's full name (Leopold Andreas Slikk) Andreas is probably a reference to the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Some people confused his hair colour for black or brown in the original video. *In Cubsrule2040's AGK Series, Leopold smashes the phone every time he is told the principal will notify his parents that he is suspended. *Sometimes, Leopold used harsher profanity in some episodes. *Leopold's Eskimo name is Tukkuttok. *In Deception RPG (on YouTube) episodes #2 and #3, Leopold Silkk made a cameo. *In the LOL Cite series (on YouTube) Leopold Slikk also made cameos. *In Brian Chiem's AGK series, his birth date was August 12, 1996. *Leopold is the 17 out of 31 people to get any stat maxed up. *He made a cameo in one of Angry Joe's reviews (Guild Wars 2). *In Pokebob1's sprite series The Untold Stories Of Paper Mario, he made a cameo (On Episode 19) when he was running with everyone on the Mushroom Kingdom. *In TheFineBros's Youtube video called "50 YouTube Spoilers in 4 Minutes" Leopold Slikk make a cameo. *Leopold appears as a protagonist on Alexneushoorn's show The Paper Mario Super Show. *Leopold also appear in some YouTube Poop videos. *Leopold's favourite food is sausage eggs. *In Nein Cat's Angry German Kid Series, Leopold wears a different equipment which is based on: **Leopold Atlasia based on Sion Eltnam Atlasia of Melty Blood **SOS Leopold based on Haruhi Suzumiya Suit of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya **SB-913LP Mecha Leopold based on SB-913V Side Basshar of Kamen Rider Faiz (555) *In pauladrian360's Angry German Kid Series, Leopold wears different clothes which are based on: **Evil Leopold based on Dracula of Castlevania. **Hurricane German Kid based on Professional Wrestler "The Hurricane". **His Current Future outfit based on Jak. **His armor is based from Ratchet and Clank a Crack in Time . *Later on pauladrian360's Angry German Kid Series, Peter Sundler (Captain PS) was more of his close friend than Jake. *Leopold doesn't seem to be Angry in Angry German Kid in the Future. *In TakerTV1's Angry German Kid Series, Leopold is 18 years old. *Leopold was actually acting to show the effects of people playing violent video games. *In Armordude91122cute's agk series, Leopold Slikk Clothing Is Smiliar To Sniper's From TF2 *Leopold is also called Fegelein by Hitler. *There is a Korean keyboard company named after Leopold, founded in 2006. *In Tanzim K's AGK Series, Leopold is of Sinti and Swiss ancestry. *In Tulio Shiehee's AGK Series Episode 10, Kristoff Bjorgman, replacement worker of Harold Slikk in Jared and Jade's Restaurant, calls him a Jelsa opposer because he hates Jack Frost and Elsa, and he tries to make an argument and have a big fight on Jelsa fans. *In Atarster's series, Leopold seems to be nicer to his parents than in most other AGK series. *In BlueNewton's series, He is very nice to his family, friends, and his Grandpa in most other AGK series. GallerySmash Keyboard Main article: Leopold Slikk/GalleryCategories:*Characters *Protagonists *AGK Series *Antagonists *Supporting characters *Allies *Slikk Family *Leopold Slikk *WedgePee's Series *Pauladrian360 *NeinCatAGKSeries *Christian *BrianAGKChiem *Mammals *Angry Kids *TheAGKGenerations 2000's AGK Series *IronLeopold387's AGK Series *Campers *Adults *German *Add category *Showing 23 most recent =33 comments= *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:TTCTF1999_Is_Back He was born in 1989. His video was recorded back in November 2001 when he tried to use the new Windows XP. He lives in Markham, Ontario. 14 hours ago by TTCTF1999 Is BackReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lithuania12 I decided to be Angry Lithuanian Kid 10 days ago by Lithuania12Reply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.57.19.143 okojhg 17 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:AGK%26Freakoutkid I can't wait to see Atarsters AGK's Grandpa vs Angry Grandpa video! May 16 by AGK&FreakoutkidReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlueNewton In my AGK Series, I don't put AGK goes to school because it's a bad idea when Leopold gets beat up by being suspended on school :(, so I can't put AGK goes to school in my series. May 11 by BlueNewtonReply **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ivan187 In my series, Leopold didn't get beaten up after school. May 11 by Ivan187 **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlueNewton Look at appearances and see my series May 12 by BlueNewton **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlueNewton In Leopold slikk page May 12 by BlueNewton *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:Narutofreak1412 Maybe we could add to trivia that his voice appears in a Skrillex dubstep song May 10 by Narutofreak1412Reply **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mrmariofan20 which one? June 5 by Mrmariofan20 *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:CosmoRocks I would like to see Cansin13's and Atarster's versions of Leopold's family tree May 8 by CosmoRocksReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.21.206.166 Well on my account i think leopolds 14 years old May 2 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ivan187 I fixed all the grammar in this article. April 22 by Ivan187Reply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:LeopoldXTailsko10120 My father told me I look like Leopold, in the appearance. Except I don't have glasses. April 10 by LeopoldXTailsko10120Reply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/73.189.104.164 AND MARIO EXE April 5 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/73.189.104.164 CANSIN13 MAKE AG PLAYS ALONE EXE AND ADDIN EXE April 5 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.146.82.143 He's a legend. March 26 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:NewMarioFan65 At least, a hero. 21 days ago by NewMarioFan65 *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/172.56.2.182 I like Unreal Tournament but not much as him. February 14 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingKool720 Let's get lost! (x5) February 7 by KingKool720Reply **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.191.250.226 Let's die now, let's die now, let die nooooooooooow, let's die now, let's die now! April 8 by A Wikia contributor *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheAGKGenerations_2000 Are you sure AGK's birthdate is November 30th, 2014? That doesn't sound right, AT ALL. January 18 by TheAGKGenerations 2000Reply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:Grootslang lol December 28, 2014 by GrootslangReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.114.14.62 Leopold Hates Cookie Monster Because Sesame Street Is Very Torcheress in The World So He Went To The PBS Kids Headquarters And Killed Him. And Also He Hates Barney Because His Show Is Very Torcheress In The World So He Went To The PBS Kids Station And Killed Him. So Harold Had To Ground Him From Killing Cookie Monster And Barney The Purple Dinosaur So He Can Buy Him New Sesame Street And Barney DVDs Or Not. Because Leopold Hates Sesame Street And Barney The Purple Dinosaur Because The PBS Kids Was Torcheress Than Other Little Kid Channels So He Had To Destroy The PBS Kids Headquarters Building. And He Got Grounded For A Whole Month And A Whole Year. And He Is Wanting To Watch Shows & Movies Made By Marvel. Nickelodeon. Cartoon Network And More!!! Please Subscribe For More Go!Animate Videos. December 26, 2014 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingKool720 ...What? February 7 by KingKool720 **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.108.10.52 leopold slikk live in germany becuase he hates barney the dinosuar that is a deal. June 8 by A Wikia contributor **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.108.10.52 sometimes its the way when he speks german that the other deal June 8 by A Wikia contributor *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.88.104.185 agkisloveagkislife December 23, 2014 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.88.104.185 i love agk December 23, 2014 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xx4REXDARKHUNTER4xx He's the angry.... german kid! (Angry Video Game Nerd reference) December 21, 2014 by Xx4REXDARKHUNTER4xxReply *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.133.81.174 Some people think that the angry german kid is cruel December 21, 2014 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/223.205.62.166 Manbil here,I think my AGK manga is have me but leopold is not crue with me he just crue someone instead My AGK manga is coming in 19-07-2019 If you want that manga so fast,my AGK manga coming in 22/1/2015 lololol! January 1 by A Wikia contributor *http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kamila.dzwolak.1 can everyone edit it? to edit: Favourite Videos Games: Battlefield 3 (In Kamila.dzwolak.1's AGK Series) Apperance: Kamila.dzwolak.1 AGK Series December 9, 2014 by Kamila.dzwolak.1Reply Read more